


Begging For Relief

by WalkingFan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: After the prison, F/M, First Time, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingFan/pseuds/WalkingFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the prison fell, Daryl and Beth work to find their way back to others. But the road is long and the Georgia heat is something fierce. Can a cabin and a stream provide some relief? Or is it more than someone bargained for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging For Relief

It was hot. And it wasn’t just a normal heat either. It was the kind of heat that had you sweating within thirty seconds of walking in it. So humid, your hair stuck to your skin and beads of moisture slid down your back until your shirt pooled with sweat stains. A kind of heat that consumed every inch of your skin and made you pray for a breeze that you knew would never come.

Daryl pulled an arm across his forehead and tried to wipe some of the wetness away but his attempts were futile since there was just as much sweat all over the rest of his body. Turning to his left, he saw Beth seemed just as miserable in this Georgia heat. The sun blazed down on both of them as they trudged their way across the hot asphalt, a road that would hopefully lead them back to their friends and family.

Beth lifted her blonde hair off her neck and fanned a hand towards her head, hoping to try to move some air around. She sighed and eventually gave up, her hands drooping to her sides as her steps got longer and slower. “This heat…this heat is too much,” she panted, stopping all together and bending forward with her hands on her knees.

Daryl stopped too and pulled out their water supply, handing her the bottle that they had to carefully ration. Clean water wasn’t easy to find and they had to make sure they drank just enough to stay hydrated, which was hard to do when you were sweating twice as much as you drank. Neither one of them had barely anything left to pee out.

Beth took the bottle gratefully and took a sip, her normally pale skin turned bright red from the sun. She leaned her head back with her hands on her hips as she slowly swallowed the liquid that was, by now, the temperature of bath water.

Out of the corner of his eye, Daryl watched her as she savored her drink. Her light colored curls hung down her back except for a few ringlets that stuck to the sides of her forehead, giving her an almost angelic look. Even though the sun and heat had brought a red tint to her skin, with her head tilted back you could see the smooth, milky-white color of her neck and the way it moved as the water slid down her throat.

When she brought her head back up, Daryl looked away, turning his gaze in another direction like he was keeping an eye out for trouble. “How much daylight do you think we have left?” Beth asked him, handing back the water.

“Mmm…hard to say,” Daryl mumbled. He took a sip of the bottle before closing it back up and putting it away. “Four, maybe five, hours.” He shrugged as he squinted his eyes and looked around, always trying to stay vigilant in case he caught sight of something that could be dinner.

“Well, as hot as it is, maybe we should find somewhere for the night. I don’t know how much longer I can keep going.” Beth’s shoulders sagged and Daryl could see just how beat she really was. He was even feeling a little tired himself.

“Yea…okay. Keep goin’ for a few miles. Next decent place we see.” Beth nodded and her face looked a little more relaxed knowing that there was an end in sight. They kept walking for another three miles when they came upon one of those brown state park signs. This one read: Saxapahaw Campground-0.5 miles, and it had an arrow pointing to the right.

“Maybe this could be a good spot?” Beth asked, raising her eyebrows at the hunter who’d become her travel companion since the prison fell. Daryl only nodded in reply, making Beth roll her eyes at her silent friend. A few minutes later, they found the road that lead into the campground and it seemed relatively deserted.

Daryl took down a few walkers with his trusty crossbow and Beth helped out by retrieving the bolts for him. The hunter nodded his thanks and they continued down the dirt road, walking past a few run down tents before coming upon a row of three small cabins. They went through each one and while supplies were sparse, they managed to find a few useful items and settled in the cabin on the end. It was small with one twin-sized bed and a loveseat that would’ve had a hard time fitting Beth’s small frame.

But Daryl lay across it all the same, making it clear that Beth was to get the bed. Beth rolled her eyes and walked around the cabin to open the small windows, hoping to catch a cross breeze that might cool them down tonight. As she opened the last one, she took a deep breath and leaned half her body out the window, getting some fresh air from the stuffy cabin. As she stood there and listened to the world around her, she realized she heard something. Something far off that sounded like running water.

“Daryl!” she hissed to the hunter who was reclined on the loveseat, his eyes already halfway drooping closed. As soon as he heard his name though, he popped right up and made his way silently over to Beth, his eyes full of questioning concern. “No, it’s not that. Listen. Do you hear that?”

Daryl stood there next to Beth, their bodies only inches apart, and finally the corner of his mouth quirked up when he heard what Beth did. “Gotta be a stream nearby,” he said and they both walked out of the cabin to find the source of the water.

After walking downhill from the cabin for about half a mile, they found the stream they’d heard from the campground. Beth smiled at seeing the body of water and immediately walked up to put her hands in. It wasn’t as cool as she had hoped it would be, but it was still refreshing and she immediately splashed water onto her arms and face. Daryl quickly did the same and soon they both had water dripping off them with smiles plastered across their mouths.

“This feels so good after today,” Beth sighed, sitting back on the rocky embankment and dipping her feet in after she kicked her shoes off.

“Hotter ‘an hell,” Daryl agreed and then he started filling up bottles to take back to the cabin. Beth let him do the work since he seemed determined. Eventually though she stood up with a sigh and pulled her shirt over her head, showing the tank top she wore underneath. When she went to pull that off too, Daryl looked up and took notice. “The hell you doin’?” he asked, sounding more than a little bewildered.

“It’s too hot. I’m dying here. ‘Sides, these clothes are filthy.” She continued with her tank top and pulled it off to reveal her bra. Next she went for the waistband of her jeans and Daryl blushed about three different shades of red as he quickly turned his head away.

“Ain’t gotta do all that…” he mumbled quietly.

“Daryl, c’mon! You’ve watched me pee a million times!” Beth giggled, teasing him, and he heard her pants hit the ground on the other side of him.

“Seein’ ain’t the same as watchin’!” he replied indignantly. “Usually keepin’ an eye out while you take care of business. Got some manners, don’t I?” He huffed out a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders. He heard more fabric being pulled against skin and then saw Beth start to walk towards the water in nothing but her Birthday suit. He grumbled in discontent and turned his body away so he wouldn’t see anything. “Probably some critters in there,” he called out to her while he cleaned his bolts in the edge of the water.

“I think I’ll take my chances,” he heard Beth say before she shrilled in delight as she dipped herself into the water. “Daryl! This feels amazing!” He listened for a few minutes as she splashed around, occasionally flicking water his way to get his attention which he pointedly ignored. “Jeez, Daryl. You can at least look this way. This is deeper than you think, I’m covered.”

Daryl’s eyes quickly flitted to her direction and he saw that she was indeed telling the truth. The water was deep enough for her to crouch down and she was covered up to her shoulders. Even so, a totally wet Beth was something to see. Droplets of water trickled down her face and neck, making their way down her bare shoulders while her long hair, heavy with water, laid straight down her back. Daryl had never seen her like this before and even though she wasn’t indecent, he still felt like he was seeing something that he shouldn’t and his mind couldn’t help but wonder what was beneath the surface of that water.

“Don’t get too comfy. Shouldn’t stay out here too long,” was all Daryl could think to say and Beth sent some water his way in protest.

“Don’t ruin this for me! You should get in here, too. It really does feel great…’sides, I think those jeans could use a good rinse. I could probably crack them in half with how much dirt, grime, and blood is set in ‘em.” Daryl waved off her insistence but the longer he sat there, the better the water looked and the hotter he got, the muggy heat practically engulfing him. Beth could see his face go back and forth in debate, his eyes still saying he was unsure. “Here, I’ll turn around. Now get in here.”

She turned her body so she was facing the other side of the stream and Daryl finally gave in. “Fine…” he grumbled, getting up and quickly yanking his clothes off. He kept his eyes on her the entire time he made his way in, worried that she’d turn her head but she was true to her word. As he walked into the water, he groaned at how amazing it felt. His sweat and dirt covered body practically singing the deeper he got. Dunking his head, he quickly came back up and wiped the water from his eyes. “Damn…” he sighed.

“See? Told ya so!” Beth teased and he saw that she had turned back around and had a smug smile on her face.

“Yea, yea, yea,” he grumbled, splashing some water her way. She giggled and soon they were both sending smalls of waves of water at each other, but making sure to keep a good distance between their bodies lest they get too close and see more than they bargained for through the somewhat cloudy surface.

Eventually they settled down and Daryl leaned his head back, letting the water cover him until only his mouth and nose were the only things sticking out. His ears filled with water and the only thing he heard was the flow of the stream as it moved across him, a peaceful sound. After a few minutes, he looked back up to check and make sure that there wasn’t any trouble coming towards them when he was met with Beth’s lithe body floating on top of the water.

She must have leaned back without thinking about it and her small frame had floated right to the top. She looked so peaceful with her eyes closed, arms swirling through the water, and a small tune humming from her mouth. Before Daryl could even stop his eyes, his gaze had trailed from her face, down her neck, to her pale breasts that stood perky, peaking just over the top of the water with stiff, light pink nipples.

Traveling further south, he followed her smooth stomach down to where her thighs met. A small mound of light blonde curls sat in between two prominent hip bones, water covering the area and then falling off as her body lifted to the surface and sank down again with each inhale and exhale of breath. Daryl felt something stir in his own body after seeing Beth in her full glory. He thought he’d never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.

Beth’s eyes flicked open and she turned her head towards Daryl, smiling in embarrassment and lowering her body back into the water when she realized what he was staring at. Daryl turned away quickly though and grabbed his clothes that he’d sat on the embankment, going to work on rinsing them out in the water and making it a point not to look Beth’s way again. He heard her do the same with her own clothes and they washed them in silence.

After a minute, he heard Beth get out but kept his eyes on the fabric in his hands. “Think those are probably as clean as their gonna get, Daryl,” Beth said lightheartedly. He glanced up and saw that she had put her underwear and tank top back on, but still held her shirt, bra, and pants in her hands. The tank top was wet, making it practically see through and he got a full look at her breasts through the shirt.

Daryl huffed out a breath and cut his unwilling eyes back to the clothes in his hands. “Yea…uh, take some water and go 'head. Be right behind ya.” As much as Daryl didn’t want to admit it, he had more going on below the surface of the water than he wanted Beth to see right now.

“Okay…” Beth mumbled, trying to hide the small smile that was threatening to spread across her lips. Picking up her shoes and a couple bottles of water, she started making her way to the cabin and Daryl watched her leave. He made sure she was a good ways ahead of him before he climbed from the water, enough so that he could still see her in case of trouble but far enough away so he could wouldn’t worry about her seeing him in his current state.

Picking his own gear up, he thought about pulling his wet jeans back on but the idea seemed far too uncomfortable to bother with, especially with the erection he was currently sporting after catching sight of Beth. Instead, he just held his clothes in front of him and prayed that his situation would go away soon enough. He was back at the cabin in only a few minutes and found that Beth had sat a blanket on the steps for him.

Pulling the blanket around his hips, he peeked inside and saw Beth had wrapped a sheet around her and was sitting on the loveseat. Walking in, he sat his stuff down and Beth got up to grab his clothes, hanging them with hers on the window sills to dry out. “No underwear?” she asked with a small smirk.

Daryl blushed a little and shook his head as they started to work on boiling the water they had brought back. Beth opened a couple cans they had managed to scavenge and they both sat down on the loveseat and quietly ate their meal. As Beth’s hair dried, it started to get fuller and curl again and Daryl tried to ignore the way it looked against her clean skin. She wore the sheet under her arms, leaving her shoulders bare, and Daryl had to force himself to look away, trying to ignore the fact that they were both sitting next to one another practically naked.

The erection, that had started to go away, sprang to life again and he had to bundle the blanket on his lap a little more to hide it. They sat in silence until Beth finally asked the question she’d asked him every day since they left the prison. “Think we’ll find them?”

“Yep…know we will,” Daryl replied without a thought. Any other person, he would’ve bit their head off after the third time they’d asked him the same question, but not Beth. He could never do that to a girl who’d just seen her Daddy get killed right in front of her eyes. Beth leaned against his shoulder and started to sniffle, eventually turning to full tears. She had crying spells too, and Daryl did the best he could to comfort her each time they happened. This time was no different and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him.

Eventually her tears came to a stop and he ended up taking her to the small twin bed. Laying her down, he went to each window and looked out, checking for any walkers before he went to the door and lodged a shovel underneath the doorknob, just in case. He blew out the citronella candle they had used for light and went to back to the loveseat. Just as he was getting comfortable, he heard Beth start to sniffle again and he listened for a second to see if it was going to fade out as she fell asleep. Instead, it turned into more crying and he got up and walked to the bed.

Sitting down next to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder and absentmindedly ran his thumb in small circles. He hated to hear her cry like this and never knew if what he did helped or not. “Will you…will you lay with me?” Beth managed to ask. Daryl bit his lip and looked down, only wrapped in a blanket and Beth in a sheet. Beth seemed to read his mind though and grabbed his hand. “Please?”

Daryl relented and turned to lay down on his back, Beth adjusting to lay her head on his chest while he wrapped an arm around her. In the dark, he could feel where her sheet had slid down a little in the back and her skin felt soft and smooth against his rough fingers as his hand rubbed back and forth. Beth’s crying slowed until the only thing he could hear was her soft breathing, the warm puffs of air brushing across his skin. She curled her body into him, hand resting on his stomach as her leg wrapped around his.

Instead of the night air cooling him down, laying this close to Beth only caused his body temperature to heat up and soon he was sweating just as much as he was earlier today. He hoped Beth wouldn’t notice but she raised her head and wiped away moisture that had found its way to her cheek. “God, Daryl. You’re like a furnace. Take that blanket off.”

Eager to lose the blanket but stay covered, he said, “’Kay. I’ll grab my pants.” He started to get up from the bed, but Beth pushed him back down with her hand.

“Oh, please. I have a sheet on. Not like we’ll be rubbing naked bodies all over each other. Your pants are still damp anyways. Just toss the blanket off.” Daryl sighed and thought about it for a full minute before he finally gave in and shimmied the blanket off his hips, kicking it to the floor. The breath of air that reached his lower half felt about a million times better and he sighed in relief.

Daryl was thankful that it was so dark in the cabin because he was still rock hard and he knew that his cock was sticking straight up in the air. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on just about anything that could get his mind off of his arousal. He thought of hunting, of his brother Merle, of all the walkers he had to kill the past few days, but his mind always drifted right back to the image of Beth floating on the water, her naked body practically glowing in the sunlight.

As he tried to think of something else, he felt Beth’s hand tickle his stomach before she trailed a finger down south and found his hard length standing at attention. Her small hand wrapped around him and gave him a quick stroke before Daryl grabbed her hand and yanked it off in shock. “The hell? What’re you doin’?” he asked her with wide eyes that she couldn’t see in the dark.

Instead of answering though, she pulled her hand out of his and placed it back on his ever-hardening cock, running her fingers lightly over the head. Daryl groaned and put his hand over hers to stop her movements and to keep himself from thrusting into her hand. “Beth…stop,” he whispered into the night air.

“Why?” she questioned, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice. “I saw the way you looked at me today, in the water when I was floating.”

“Cuz…it ain’t right…” Daryl sighed. “I can’t. Your daddy…”

“Daryl, my daddy is gone,” Beth said, cutting him off. “He ain’t ever coming back. I don’t even know if I’m ever gonna see my sister again. Or Rick, Carl, baby Judith. Any of ‘em. I just…I need this. Please…” Daryl looked at Beth’s face and even in the dark, he knew it had pain etched across it. His hand still rested on top of hers, holding her still, and even though he knew it was wrong, he wanted it just as much as she did.

Before his conscious could talk him out of it, he let his hand drop and she started to stroke him again. Rubbing him from base to tip, squeezing him in all the right places, it felt amazing and Daryl slipped his hand under the sheet wrapped around her body. His fingers trailed down her back and rested on the curve of her hip, gently squeezing her soft skin. Beth pulled her hand away and Daryl felt her lean back a little as she pulled the sheet off of her small frame.

Once she lay bare next to him, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her neck, then slowly dragged it down her body. Daryl’s breath froze as she guided him across her breasts, where he felt her small, puckered nipples, down her smooth stomach and even lower until they reached her center. He could feel the soft curls that he had seen peeking out of the water earlier that day and as he slid a finger across her slit, he could already feel dampness starting to spread to her thighs.

Slipping a finger past her lips, he found her sensitive clit and rubbed a small circle around it, eliciting a small sigh from Beth. Pulling her hand away from his, she went back to stroking him, Daryl turning on his side so they could easily pleasure each other at the same time. He joined a second finger with his first and moved his hand side to side, gliding the tips of fingers quickly over her bud and making Beth groan and spread her legs wider for him.

She worked her hand faster along his hard length and in return he moved his hand further back and dipped his middle finger into her wet entrance. She took a sharp intake of breath and Daryl took the opportunity to bring his mouth to hers, their first kiss an eruption of fiery passion. His mouth dragged along hers, tongue grazing her lips until she opened for him. Her mouth tasted like heaven and he slipped a second finger into her and curved them, gently pulling them in and out.

Beth whimpered into his mouth as he hit that perfect spot inside of her. Beth let go of him and brought her hand to his shoulder, holding him tight as she ground her hips into his hand. Breaking their kiss, she took a deep breath and pushed her forehead into his and whispered, “Daryl…”

The hunter knew what she was asking and he slowly pulled his hand from between her legs. He couldn’t resist not knowing what she tasted like so he popped both fingers into his mouth and licked them clean, relishing the sweetness she left on his tongue. Beth pulled his hand away and brought her mouth to his, dipping her tongue in to lap at what was left.

Daryl eased her onto her back and she spread her legs, letting him move his body on top of hers. He put his weight on his elbows and took the time to brush her hair to the side and kiss her gently. “Done this before?” he asked quietly.

He felt her smile against his mouth and she lightly nodded. “Yea…a few times. Don’t worry, you ain’t gonna break me.” Daryl couldn’t help but smirk at her last sentence and gave her another kiss as he reached down and lined himself up. The head of his cock found her entrance easily and he slowly pushed in, biting his lip to keep from making any noise.

It had been so long since Daryl had been with anyone and for it to be with someone as sweet and beautiful as Beth, he wasn’t quite sure how long he’d last. He finally exhaled once he was all the way inside of her, resting his forehead against hers and taking a few deep breaths. Beth had rested her hands on his lower back, but she didn’t waste any time dropping them to his ass and driving her hips up into his pelvis.

“Fuck…” Daryl said through gritted teeth. He lowered his hands and held Beth’s hips close to his to keep her from moving. “Want to this to last or not?”

“I want you to fuck me,” she whispered into his ear in a low, breathy voice and then she flicked her tongue into the same ear. Daryl groaned and started to pump his hips, hanging on for dear life to the small body beneath him. Beth wrapped her legs around him and started to pump upwards, meeting him thrust for thrust.

He buried his cock as deep as it would go into her and soon they were both panting and pouring sweat as their bodies rocked into one another. Beth was starting to whimper loudly and Daryl had to hold a hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders and Daryl buried his face into her neck to keep his own grunts from echoing throughout the empty cabin.

The hunter could feel his pleasure mounting and he knew it wouldn’t be much longer. “Fuck...Beth, I’m ‘bout to come,” he groaned as quietly as he could.

She turned her head to pull his hand off her mouth and she nodded. “Almost…almost…harder, Daryl,” she begged him, pulling him into her with more force from her legs. Daryl listened and pushed himself up on his hands to get more leverage, pounding his hips into hers. Beth took advantage of the small space made between them and reached down to circle her fingers around her clit. “Oh, yea…oh, yea…don’t stop…”

Daryl bit his lip and squeezed his eyes close, concentrating on holding his orgasm back until she could finish. He thrust three more times when Beth bit out, “Now, Daryl, now!” and started to spasm beneath him. Daryl finally exhaled and pushed into her one last time before he came undone, lowering himself on top of her and pressing their mouths firmly together to hold back any loud moans.

Beth jerked against him as her orgasm rolled through her body and Daryl held her tight as he finished inside of her. Once her movements slowed, they broke their kiss and both took their time trying to catch their breath, still wrapped up in one another. Eventually, Daryl pulled out and turned on his side, Beth turning with him and grabbing his arm to wrap around her.

They laid curled together and silent for awhile before Beth leaned down and pulled the sheet up to cover their nakedness. A slight breeze finally started to blow through the windows and brought a small chill to their sweaty bodies. After she settled back into Daryl’s arms, she brought one of his hands up to her mouth and gave it a kiss. “Thank you,” she whispered into the darkness.

“For what?”

“For everything. For helping me, saving my life. For being you.”

Daryl buried his head in her long mess of curls and took a deep breath, hoping that he always remembered the scent of her hair. “You save me plenty, too. More ways than one,” he mumbled and Beth giggled lightly, the sound reverberating back into his chest.

“Well then, I hope we always have each other to save,” Beth said quietly, a small twinge of sadness mixed with hope sprinkled throughout her voice.

“We will,” Daryl replied, not even questioning for a second if they would or not. After awhile, Beth’s breathing started to even out and Daryl knew that she’d fallen asleep. It took him another hour, but he soon followed her.

The next morning came too quickly and Daryl woke just as the sun was starting to shine across the sky. He blinked and yawned, stretching for a second before he looked over and saw that Beth was still asleep next to him. He watched for a minute, her breathing slow and steady while her body curled into a ball. Her hair framed her face perfectly and for a second, Daryl knew he had been with an angel last night.

Then, through the window, he heard the familiar sound of footsteps dragging across the ground. Getting up slowly, he silently made his way to the window and glanced out to see a group of about six or eight walkers meandering around the cabins. Tiptoeing his way back to Beth, he gently nudged her shoulder and her eyes fluttered open. He held a finger to his mouth to be silent and nodded towards the front of the cabin. Beth understood and they both quickly and quietly got dressed.

Gathering their supplies, Daryl climbed out the back window and helped Beth climb down as well. They decided to backtrack and walked around the campground and through the trees until they found the road again, thankfully missing the attention of any walkers. Without any words, they continued on their search, but this time, as they walked down the road just as the hot day was about to begin, Beth slipped her hand into Daryl’s and they walked as one.

 


End file.
